


Overdone

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Community: fic_promptly, Cooking, Dinner, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Kissing, M/M, Romance, cooking disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee has come over for dinner with Ryo, but it turns out distracting the cook is a bad idea…





	Overdone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, “Something's burning”,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

With Bikky out at Carol’s for the evening, Ryo had invited Dee over for dinner and was busy cooking when his lover arrived. The meal wasn’t anything fancy, just pasta and sauce, with a side salad, and some garlic bread he’d put in the oven to warm, but it was something they both enjoyed.

“Smells great, babe!” Dee said enthusiastically, hanging up his jacket, kicking off his shoes, and leaving them neatly by the door. He padded barefoot into the kitchen and slid his arms around Ryo from behind, nuzzling the back of his neck. “And so do you.”

“Dee! Cut it out, I’m trying to cook!”

“I’m not stoppin’ ya,” Dee replied, continuing to lick and nibble away at Ryo’s neck, gradually working his way upwards until he could suck on his earlobe. “Just pretend I’m not here.”

That would’ve been impossible, and Ryo had no doubt that Dee knew it. Giving up on stirring the sauce, Ryo turned in Dee’s arms to welcome him with a proper kiss, reaching behind himself to turn the heat down on the sauce before winding his arms around Dee’s neck.

How long they’d been kissing, Ryo couldn’t have said, but suddenly he paused, frowning, pulling away from Dee and sniffing the air. 

“What’s up?” Dee asked, puzzled.

Ryo sniffed again. “Smells like something’s burning!”

Wrenching himself out of Dee’s arms, Ryo checked the sauce, which was bubbling away merrily. His eyes widened in horrified realisation and he grabbed for the oven glove, pulling the oven door open. Instead of turning the sauce down, he’d turned the oven up! Pulling the tray out, he stared in dismay at the garlic bread, which by now was nothing more than smoking cinders.

“Oh no!”

Dee snorted out a laugh. “Looks a bit overdone.”

“This is your fault for distracting me!” Ryo accused.

Raising his hands in surrender, Dee took a step back. “Hey, wasn’t all me; it takes two.”

Turning down both the sauce and the oven, Ryo scraped the ruined garlic bread into the bin and got out some more, putting it on a fresh tray and sliding it into the oven before giving the sauce a good stir; it was starting to stick. He grinned ruefully at Dee. “Looks like the whole of our meal might be a bit overdone. In future I think I’ll have to ban making out until after dinner.”

The End


End file.
